


Licensed Professionals

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'Medical Professionals', Boyfriends, Doctors & Physicians, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Multi, Surgeons, sick!Jack, worried!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Dr. I and Dr. S are not the type of people Mark trusts with Jack's life.





	Licensed Professionals

Mark sat in a soft, cushioned chair as he awaited the doctor to see Jack. He hadn't been feeling too well for the past few weeks, and had called Mark to rush him to the E.R. tonight.

Now, here they were in the unfamiliar sterileness of an E.R. room. He rubbed his hand over Jack's knuckle as there was a knock on the door, brown eyes glancing up to see a man in a white lab coat.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Ipliér. Are you..." He glanced down at his clipboard with a frown. "Jack McLoughlin?"

Jack nodded softly and sat up, but not very far without a groan of pain. " _Fuck_. Yeah that's me."

"Hi, I'm Mark, his roommate." Mark reached out his hand to shake the doctor's, and he gave him a weird look before shaking back.

"My name is Mark as well...well, Markus. Anyways, I just spoke to the nurses and it seems you may have some sort of ulcer, and I need to take you to X Ray just in case it's something that needs to be removed immediately."

Mark and Jack both nodded. "As in like, emergency surgery?" Mark asked, and the doctor gave him a small smile. 

"Yes. Considering I'm a professional doctor, and I know what's best for the patients, I will make that call when the time comes. If he does need surgery, my boyfriend, Dr. Schneeplestein, is one of the best surgeons in the country." He smiles wide, and Mark chuckles.

"What nationality is _he_?" Jack asks, and the Doctor turns his attention to him.

"German. You will get to meet him if you need surgery. Now, the nurse will bring you a gown, and I need you fully stripped down to your bare skin as fast as you can. The sooner we can get this X ray done, the sooner I can go home- _I mean_ the sooner I can help cure you." He smirked, then he nodded to himself and walked out.

"He was...unique."

"Hm...I don't know if I trust him or his little surgeon boyfriend, Jack..."

Jack shrugged, wincing in pain as he tightened his grip on Mark's hand. In came the nurse, handing them the gown and asking if they needed anything else. Mark said no, so she exited with a wave.

"Can you lift your hips for me so i can take off your pants?" Mark asks, and Jack blushes.

"Not exactly th' time ye wanna hear that from yer cute roommates mouth." He laughed, and Mark chuckled.

"You're insane from the pain pills. Now lift up your butt." Jack obliged, taking off his shirt and slipping on the gown over his body before Mark could see his goods. "See? That wasn't so bad."

There was yet another knock on the door, revealing an older man with a wheelchair. "Hi, I'm Randy. I'm here to take you to your X ray, are you ready?"

"Can...can Mark come too?" He pouted, and the technician nodded.

"Not into the X ray room with you, but he can stand outside the door and wait."

Mark nodded at him as he helped Jack off the bed and into the wheelchair. The technician was going to push him, but Mark volunteered. He was weary about the ethics at this hospital, so he didn't wanna let Jack out of his sight for anything.

He watched outside the room as Jack moaned in pain, and was able to release a breath he didn't know he was holding when he was returned to him. "So?"

"The doctor will discuss things with you when he's done interpreting. For now, I'll take you back to your room to get some rest."

Jack nodded, and Mark huffed but obliged. He helped Jack back onto the bed when they got back, and made sure to cover him up in the warm blankets.

"C'mere...up here with me." Jack made grabby hands, and Mark sighed, crawling into the bed and holding him close.

"You're such a baby."

"Shut up and cuddle me."

Mark laughed. "Okay, Irish." He held him tight and let him fall asleep, the pain pills he was given earlier were finally kicking in. Soon, there was a knock on the door, and it opened, revealing the doctor and some other guy wearing green scrubs. Mark shushed them and pointed at Jack, and they both nodded.

"Remember how I told you guys how you'd get to meet my surgeon boyfriend if it was needed? Well, this-" The doctor pointed at the man behind him, "is Dr. Schneeplestein. A _professional_ , and _very_ handsome surgeon."

"Hello zhere!" He waved, and Mark frowned at his volume.

"So he needs surgery...why?"

"Hm? Oh, he has an ulcer the size of a nickel and it needs to be removed."

"Where?"

"Most likely on zhe operating table?" Dr. Schneeplestein raises and eyebrow and Mark sighed.

"Where is the _ulcer_."

"Ah, right between his stomach and small intestine. It's close enough to where we can get it with minimum damage."

"Minimum?"

"As in...zhe smallest amount? Are you not from zhe Americas?"

"Yes. Just...okay. When should he be ready for surgery?" Mark whispered, feeling Jack stir with a whine.

"I vhill squeeze him in at 8 zhirty in the morning. Zhat way, he can rest up!"

"Very good idea _darling_ , I mean _doctor_." Markus said, and Mark felt his conscience telling him to find a new hospital. But, Jack needed help _now_ , and these idiots seemed to be their only hope.

"Okay well, thanks for cluing me in. I'll let him know whenever he wakes up."

"Excellent. If you have any more questions for Franz or myself, don't hesitate to tell your nurse to find us." Then a loud beep went off and the doctor groaned. "Thank _god_ it's lunchtime. Ready babe?"

"Of course love! It vhaz nice meeting you..."

"Mark."

"Mark! I will zee you in zhe morning!"

Franz called out as he and the doctor exited hand in hand. Mark gave a baleful sigh into Jack's hair.

  
The people they let become "licensed professionals" these days astonishes him.


End file.
